


I'm Not Stopping

by ratheriiconic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Steve Rogers, Forced Ageplay, Hydra Steve Rogers, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non consensual age play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pay attention to the tags, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Tags May Change, Violence, bucky as the winter soldier, im begging you, read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratheriiconic/pseuds/ratheriiconic
Summary: Steve Rogers was always obsessed with Tony Stark. Since the first time he had laid eyes on him, Steve wanted to make Tony his and his only. Bound by moral obligations, after the events of Civil War he went rogue, kidnapping Tony and brainwashing Natasha and Bucky to be with him.Now that he has his baby boy with him, he is hellbent on getting rid of the Avengers and making the world safe for him and, more importantly, his little prince.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This book starts off right when Tony's mindset accepted the little role and he fell into his headspace. His past on how he got here with Steve isn't mentioned for now but it will be later. Also not mentioned explicitly explicit is that Bucky is the Winter Soldier with the slight bit of Bucky shining through. It's enough to make him want to stay with Steve because, that's his best friend, but not enough to want to revolt. Because Steve would "rather be safe than sorry." Also not mentioned in this story is the fact that Natasha is like the Winter Soldier but not in the sense where she is aware at all because she isn't. She only does stuff that Steve tells her to because of the fact that, she is like how Bucky was. Which will be important later.

“No, Tony. You know better.” Steve scolded, picking Tony up and setting him inside of the punishment crib. Tony grumbled as he was set down because he hated this crib. He’d rather be in his crib with the toys and the soft blanket rather than here in the hard uncomfortable cot.

 

Steve closed the door and Tony whined, seeing Steve leave the door, closing it behind him. If Tony could leave right now, he would, but Steve doesn’t trust him and that much is apparent seeing as he was in a restraining jacket and his pacifier gag still on. He would kick and scream but his legs are weak because of the lack of use.

 

He tried to make himself comfortable and tried to stop himself from the boredom that was taken in. It only lasted a little bit and he became a restless seeing as he couldn’t do anything. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since Steve has put him here but he knows that he needed a diaper change and that he was hungry and he wanted Steve but he doesn’t.

 

He stayed there, sitting in his filth as he tried to get comfortable sitting and laying down until he couldn’t contain it anymore and he started crying because he was hungry and he was tired and he just wanted to cuddle up with Steve. He continued crying until he was red in the face and when no one heard his cries, he cried even harder, not able to form any words.

 

When he tired himself out, he lied down on the cold, uncomfortable cot and closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep.

 

And when he awoke, he was back in his cot with his blanket that smelled like Steve and his teddy bear. He wasn’t embarrassed about the fact that he was cuddling into a toy, he was just relieved that he had a clean diaper. He tried to sit up and noticed that he didn’t have his jacket on and instead he had on mittens. He clawed at his mittens and chewed on his mittens until he decided to give up because he was getting nowhere and there was someone who was sitting in the corner, watching him with silent curiosity.

 

Seeing the long hair and the replacement of his metal arm, he wondered how did Steve convince Bucky to join Hydra again. He just escaped them to be put back with them. It made no sense. 

 

Until Steve opened the door and Bucky stood up, standing at attention. “Soldier.” Steve nodded at him. Bucky relaxed and walked over to Steve, mumbling something in Russian. That’s when the things connected in his brain. That wasn’t Bucky. That was the Winter Soldier.

 

Bucky- _ the Winter Soldier _ because he didn’t want to associate someone who didn’t have a free choice as someone who did-nodded his head and left the room. Steve then turned his attention to Tony, who was relieved, but mad, that Steve was there. He wanted Steve’s cuddles but he wanted to punch the smug look off of Steve’s face. “Hey, baby. How’s my big boy doing?”  Tony had to refrain from rolling his eyes because if he was the big boy Steve had claimed he was, he wouldn’t be forced to do have the stuff he was doing.

 

But then Steve picked him up and Tony was craving the contact all day, not knowing how long it has been since he has had contact with anyone and snuggled into Steve, listening to his heartbeat that was calming him down.

 

He almost nodded to sleep when Steve shifted him and he whined. “Daddy’s got to feed you, baby boy. You haven’t ate in twelve hours. You need to have your vitamins so you can grow up big and strong, just like Daddy.” Steve told him, a soft tone in his voice as he reached into his diaper bag and pulled out a bottle. Tony made grabby hands, wanting to hold it himself but Steve laughed. “You can’t hold it yourself, baby. You’ll drink it too fast and have a little tummy ache.” Making a point, Steve tickled his tummy, making Tony squirm as he was trying not to laugh.

 

Steve pushed the nipple into Tony’s mouth and watched in satisfaction as Tony immediately sucking on the bottle, relishing in the filling his stomach is getting as it was being filled. He made a mess, the formula spilling out of his mouth as he was trying to take in more than he can swallow. But it didn’t matter to him, seeing as Daddy- _ Steve _ -was going to give him a bath afterward.

 

“Look at my messy boy,” Steve cooed. “Guess Daddy’s going to have to take you a bath. Hm?” Tony nodded and was trying to chew on his mittens and it wasn’t because he was trying to get away from Steve- _ Daddy.  _ It was because he was bored and he wanted something to do. He continued to slobber away, making more of a mess than what he had before and Daddy- _ he already accepted this fact- _ laughed, taking his mittens away from his mouth and put a pacifier in there as well.

 

Running the bath, Steve started undressing Tony and taking off the mittens and checked the temperature before placing him in there and grabbed the bubble bath that was there and poured it in the running water, watching as Tony’s eyes changed from one of disinterest to one of interest and excitement as he was messing with the bubbles and Steve’s heart was filled with joy as he heard Tony’s voice fill the air with his laughter. 

 

“Guess the punishment thing worked. Guess I have thank Natalia for the advice later,” he mumbled, bringing out a bucket of bath toys and rumbling through it for a rubber duck. As he squeaked the toy, Tony’s attention stopped on trying to give himself a beard like Daddy and reached out for the toy, bringing it to his mouth as Steve snatched it from him.

 

Tony’s eyes glistened over as he reached out for the toy again and gave up, letting the tears fall down his face. “Now, Tony, we don’t put toys in your mouth.” Tony nodded. “I need a verbal response, angel.”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Tony muttered, looking down as he was feeling ashamed for not following the rules. He didn’t want to be put in that room again where he was feeling cold and uncomfortable and unloved. He wanted to be good so he can have all of those things that his Daddy told him that he can have because he was his Daddy’s little prince.

 

“I’m not mad at you, baby. I just need you to know that that’s not good for you, okay?” Steve wouldn’t be lying if he didn’t say that he was feeling the sense of love and responsibility of someone that he cared for his entire career. He handed back the toy to Tony and watched as his tears instantly stopped and he was happy and content and playing with his ducky and the bubbles as Steve was cleaning his face, making sure that he didn’t pour water on his face.

 

Taking Tony out of the tub, making sure that he brought the ducky with him because taking it away from him once was already a big enough fuss the first time around. Wrapping him up in a fluffy blanket he brought him into the room and placed him on the changing table, putting a diaper on him. Telling him to stay still, Steve walked away from him quickly as he pulled out a onesie with Thor’s hammer wanting to test his knowledge of his past life. Rubbing him down with lotion and then putting the onesie on, clipping it on at the crotch. He got a call on his walkie, telling him to go to the meeting room.

 

He called the Bucky, loving that his best friend was by his side once more, even though it was just sliver of him shining through the Winter Soldier character. Bucky came in and nodded to Steve, walking over to the walking chair and picked up Tony. “I’ll be right back, okay, baby?” He kissed his forehead and his cheeks and his chin and his hands and just kissed him everywhere before making his way out of Tony’s nursery, hearing Tony’s babbles and Bucky’s Russian behind him.

 

Walking to the room, he crossed his arms, looking at Natalia. “Hurry up,” he instructed. “I just got my baby and I need to be there to make sure he stays that way.” 

 

“We have him, sir,” Natalia revealed as she pressed a button. The wall started moving up as Steve’s heart started beating faster. He smiled as he looked at the bloody man chained to the wall, struggling to get out of the chains.

 

There, struggling right in front of him, was Rhodey. He nodded to Natalia, a smirk on his face. “You know what to do to him.” He stated, turning on his heels, making his way to his office. One down, three more to go.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He turned to Rhodes, a smile on his face. “You hear that? He’s calling for his daddy. Not his best friend.¨ He left the room, walking to the nursery, opening the door and leaning against the doorframe. Knocking on the doorframe, he saw as Tony faced him instead, his tears started falling with a little less than he did before as he reached his hands out for Steve, making grabby hands towards him."
> 
> In which Steve is constantly pissing Rhodes off and Tony is trying to be with his Daddy as much as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отведите его в свою комнату = take him to his room  
> это все = that’s all

Steve was watching as Tony was concentrating on his playmat, trying to stack of a block of towers. He was in the office, not wanting to have to have to be away from Tony as much as Tony doesn’t want to be away from his Daddy more than a couple of minutes at a time.

 

Steve didn't do as much work as he wanted when Tony was there. He wanted to make sure that no one would take his baby away from him but he couldn’t just  _ not  _ let Tony enjoy things by himself. Especially when he was about to cry. Steve knew that he should punish such behavior because he can’t possibly be with Tony every second of every day (or at least try to find a way to manage it) but with Tony being in his headspace for a week, Steve did not want to jeopardize everything he has worked for. It took him three months of swearing, hitting, and humiliation to get to this point. It broke his heart to treat his angel like this but it was worth it because he had the best boy he knew that he can have.

 

He lost of his train of thoughts when blocks fell and he heard Tony’s voice whining afterward.  _ “Daddy!” _

 

Steve sighed and walked over to the playmat and sat down with Tony, sitting down on the mat and picked Tony up, placing him into his lap. “Bad blocks!” Tony yelled, grabbing the blocks and he was about to throw it until he heard a warning cough come from his Daddy and he placed the block down and crossed his arms, glaring at the blocks.

 

Steve chuckled and kissed the top of Tony’s head, grabbing a couple of blocks and starting stacking it on top of one another. “Darling, sometimes things that we worked so hard for crumbles but that doesn’t mean that it’s not good. It just means that it needs to be stronger.” He placed a block in Tony’s hand and helped him stack the block on top of one another.

 

Tony’s head became fuzzier as  _ his  _ Daddy helped him stack the blocks together and hearing his breaths and his heart beating. He felt his stomach warm and he just felt really happy and content being there with Daddy. “Do you want to know what also fun about building the blocks?” 

 

Tony’s eyes widened and he turned around, staring at Daddy, looking into his eyes. “What?” He whispered, wanting to be in the secret.

 

“Knocking them down and rebuilding them.” Turning Tony around, Steve grabbed a block near the top of the tower, seeing the top part of the tower fall. Tony clapped as the blocks fell and he grabbed the blocks and watched him fall an started giggling. And then let out a yawn as Steve stood up and grabbed Tony, placing him on his hip, walking towards his desk, sitting down and shifting Tony around, trying to get him comfortable as he placed his pacifier into Tony’s mouth, watching as Tony latched on to it, resting his head on Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve ran his head through Tony’s hand, kissing the top of his head. “My little prince. You’re going to be the prince of the entire world one day. I promise.” He rubbed his back and then turned his attention to his computer, checking the video feeds, checking his progress on his plan of  _ world domination  _ as countries gave up their rights to him.

 

He pressed the call button as he waited for Bucky to walked into his room. “Отведите его в свою комнату.” Steve told him, passing a sleeping Tony to the soldier as he nodded and stood up, clasping his shoulder and squeezed it, leaving the room.

 

He walked out into the hallway and turned where he knew that Rhodes was being held and opened the door, seeing Rhodes turn his head to the door and scowled. “What the fuck, Rogers?” He seethed, struggling against his chains, trying to reach Steve who stood just in front of Rhodes to the point where he can  _ almost  _ reach him but not quite.

 

Steve raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and turned his attention to the television which had a live video feed of Tony. “Interesting channel we have on, huh?” Steve asked, a smug tone in his voice. He heard the chains rattling with more force as Steve lit a fire under Rhodes talking about his best friend. “He’s such an angel when he sleeps,” he continues while continuing to watch his baby boy. “But he’s an angel no matter what.” 

 

He finally turns around, seeing the anger in Rhodes' face and  _ yes, he wants that.  _ “What have you done to him? What have you done to my best friend?”

 

“He’s so beautiful. And innocent. I bet if I brought him to you right now, he wouldn’t remember you. He doesn’t even remember Iron Man.” Steve said, not caring as Rhodes’ face blanched. 

 

“He doesn’t…he doesn’t remember me?”

 

Steve smiled. “Nope. But I can give you chance to be in his life as his uncle. Because right now it’s just me and the soldier. Not like I care. It’s up to you. You behave and you get to see him. You don’t and you won’t simple as that.”

 

“As soon as I get out here, I’ll take him away from you,” Rhodey promised and Steve’s face hardened as he reached into his boots, taking out of the knife and pushed Rhodes against the wall, putting it against his throat.

 

“Don’t test me.” Steve whispered in his ear. He moved the knife the knife across his throat. “I didn’t want to kill you to keep Tony happy. But I will.” 

 

He then heard a loud cry come from the television and he backed away from Rhodes, turning around and that saw his baby was awake. Bucky walked from his place in the rocking chair and picked him up, bouncing him up and down in his arms. But Tony was haven’t any of that.  _ “Daddy!” _

 

He turned to Rhodes, a smile on his face. “You hear that? He’s calling for his  _ daddy. _ Not his best friend.¨ He left the room, walking to the nursery, opening the door and leaning against the doorframe. Knocking on the doorframe, he saw as Tony faced him instead, his tears started falling with a little less than he did before as he reached his hands out for Steve, making grabby hands towards him.

 

Steve smiled as he walked over to Bucky, taking Tony from him, rearranging him in his arms and took a seat in the rocking chair, having Tony face him. “это все.” He told Bucky, focusing his attention to Tony as Bucky stepped out of the room. 

 

Tony went to grab Steve’s beard babbling over and over again. “Dada. Dada. Dada. Dada.” While occupying Tony, tickling him, loving the laughter filling the air, making him chuckle as well, he looked up into the corner of the room, knowing Rhodes was looking and winked. Smiling, he gave a kiss to Tony, loving that Tony placed a wet kiss on his cheek as well. Even though this was all for show, he was happy that he had his little boy in his arms. Safe and Sound. Just as he wanted. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The door opened as Steve stood in the doorframe and Rhodes gulped because he has never seen Steve so pissed off. Stalking to the shaking boy, he smiled at Tony, who was making grabby hands and picked him up. Tony clutched his shirt, his body shaking as Steve placed his hands on the back of his head, pushing his face down into his shoulder."
> 
> In which Rhodey fails a test and Steve gets pissed off.

He was sitting in front of a strange man.

 

The man claimed that he knew him, calling him Stark over and over again but he doesn’t know who Stark is. He kept on looking at the man, watching him struggle and he wondered why his Daddy left him in front of this man. The man who kept on saying naughty words and words like that is what caused him to have a soap gagged in his mouth. He shuddered at the thought and just stared at the man.

 

He stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it, needing the comfort because Daddy dressed him up in big boy clothes and there is nothing there to comfort him except his thumb. When he did that, realization hit Rhodes as he swore, forgetting everything that happened to him, seeing as Steve took the television out of his cell.

 

“Tony,” he saw the man sitting in front of him jump in recognition. “Who was that who brought you in?”

 

Tony was glad he could answer this question because this question was easy. The answer was “Daddy!” He screeched, a smile taking over his face as he clapped his hands. Then his eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the room, not seeing him anywhere. He then looked at the strange man, voicing his thoughts. “Where’s Daddy?” He asked.

 

“Your daddy’s not here. You know why?” Rhodes asked, his heart clenching for what he was about to say but he had to. He couldn’t have this...person in the place of the Tony he knows and love. Tony shook his head, staring at him in curiosity. “It’s because your daddy doesn’t love you anymore.”

 

He saw the playful, curious innocent demeanor change as his face fell and the tears escaping his eyes, letting out a loud wail. Snot and saliva came out of him as he started hitting himself because he is  _ not  _ allowed to hit anyone else. Rhodes tried to calm him down, trying to tell him that he was lying but Tony wouldn’t have any of that as he screamed louder than Rhodes was talking, not wanting to hear anything that was coming out of his mouth.

 

The door opened as Steve stood in the doorframe and Rhodes gulped because he has never seen Steve so  _ pissed off.  _ Stalking to the shaking boy, he smiled at Tony, who was making grabby hands and picked him up. Tony clutched his shirt, his body shaking as Steve placed his hands on the back of his head, pushing his face down into his shoulder. 

 

Walking out of the door, Steve sat down, rearranging him on his lap and started wiping the tears that fell. “My little prince, what did that bad man say?” He asked, placing a kiss on his forehead, watching as the sobs and wails turn into sniffling and whimpering.

 

“Daddy don’t love Tony!” Another round of tears threatened to fall as he remembered that.

 

“Baby boy, Daddy loves you a lot. He loves you more than you love chocolate,” he chuckled. Tony gasped because he  _ really  _ loves chocolate. “He loves you more than Natalia loves fighting and The Soldier loves music. He loves you so much that he is going to give you the entire world.”

 

Tony stopped crying as he stared into his Daddy’s eyes, his eyes blown wide. “Daddy loves Tony?” He asked and Steve nodded his head, running his hand through Tony’s hair.

 

“I love you so much,” he told Tony, kissing the top of his head and smiled when Tony reached up and kissed his cheek. “Now Daddy has to go to work, okay? The Soldier is going to take you to your room and I will be right back,” he assures.

 

“Promise?”

 

Steve nodded, bringing Tony’s hands to his mouth and kissed it. “Promise.”

 

He motioned for The Soldier to take Tony and they shifted him from one set of arms to another set as Tony waved bye and put his head on The Soldier’s shoulder.

 

Steve then turned his attention to the door and grabbed a knife that was by the door. Opening it, he relished the look of fear that was on his face. He chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. “What did I tell you about you seeing Tony? It is a  _ privilege,  _ not a  _ right.  _ And now, you lost that privilege.” He informed, closing the door because it’s about to get loud.

 

-

 

Back in Tony’s room, once he was set down, he crawled over to the box full of blocks (the big ones because Steve can’t have Tony choking on the little one) and tilted it over, seeing the blocks spill onto the white carpet.

 

He started to put the block together not having any idea what he was doing when he saw The Soldier sitting in the rocking chair. “Play?” He asked and smiled when he stood up from the rocking chair.

 

“Of course, little man,” he said.

 

Tony blinked. Never had The Soldier say something that he could understand, always talking gibberish. He shook the thoughts away from his head and scootch over as The Soldier sat down with him, stacking the blocks on top of one another. And Tony doesn’t care if The Soldier can  _ now  _ talk because he is just glad that he has someone else besides his Daddy to play with because his Daddy  _ always  _ has to go to work.

 

-

 

He cleaned up the knife and shoved it into his boot. “Next time, you will lose more than a finger and an ear, okay?” He told Rhodes, smiling when he nodded and walked out of the room, heading to his bathroom and rinsed himself off, changing to clothes that weren’t bloodstained. He walked across the hall, where Tony and Bucky was having a conversation. He doesn’t regret giving Bucky his body back to him, letting him be in charge because he has faith that Bucky will be there for him no matter what and if not, he can always go back to the wipes.

 

Opening the door, he saw Tony looked at him and smiled. “Daddy, come play!” Bucky turned to the door, standing as he saw Steve walking to Tony. Steve shook his head at him. 

 

“Don’t leave. Tony’ll be crushed.” Steve told Bucky, who sat down and shifted his eyes from Steve who was sitting next to Tony, who was animatedly talking and handing Steve blocks, telling him to  _ play,  _ to Tony who was happy and giggly, looking at both his Daddy and The Soldier.

 

Steve smiled, taking Bucky’s hand and squeezed it because  _ he could get used to this.  _


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Moving out to the main corridor, he smiled when he saw what was happening. He forgot that he sent Bucky and Natalia out on a mission and seeing the archer with a bag on his head, he would say the mission was successful. Natalia was pushing him forwards as Bucky made sure that the barrel of the gun was trained on his back."
> 
> In which the compound gets another guest.

“Time to take a nap, baby boy,” Steve announced, laughing when Tony told him that he wasn’t tired, despite his dropping eyes and his body sagging and him yawning for a long extended period of time.

 

Picking him up, he told Tony that if he could stay up the entire time that he told the bedtime story then he doesn’t need to take a nap because he must not be tired if he could withstand a story. Steve rearranged Tony on his lap, cradling him and started rocking back and forth on the sit.

 

“Once upon a time, there was this little boy whose name was Tony,” he laughed when Tony gasped in recognition and pointed to himself to which Steve nodded, tickling his belly a little bit. “Yes, baby boy. You _ are _ Tony _. _ ” Tony started babbling and Steve bounced him up and down. “Anyways, Tony was the best boy one could ask for. He was always the best little boy on the planet and he had a daddy. A daddy who wanted to make this world a better place for his little boy because his little boy meant the world to him. Although he is doing a good job getting people to respect him and gaining control, there are some people who are trying to take his little boy away from him. And he can’t have that because he would be heartbroken if anyone tried to take away his baby boy. He can’t live without his baby boy.” Looking down at Tony, he saw that his little boy was asleep and he smiled, picking him up and tucked him into his crib. Kissing the top of his head, he continued. “But it’s not going to matter because he is going to stop them as soon as they try to take you away from me. Promise.”

 

He was startled when he heard an obnoxious voice coming from the halls and he’d be damned if someone woke Tony up after he  _ just  _ put him down for a nap.

 

Moving out to the main corridor, he smiled when he saw what was happening. He forgot that he sent Bucky and Natalia out on a mission and seeing the archer with a bag on his head, he would say the mission was successful. Natalia was pushing him forwards as Bucky made sure that the barrel of the gun was trained on his back. 

 

The archer was screaming, calling out. “Natasha! Natasha! This isn’t you!”

 

“I’ll take it from here. Natalia, if you’ll follow me.” Natalia nodded her head, grasping the archer tighter and he looked at Bucky and nodded his head. Bucky smiled in understanding. He knew that Bucky was just as attached to Tony as Tony was attached to his soldier. He clasped Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing it. “I missed you, you know.” 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, smiling wider. “Missed you too, punk.” Shaking Steve’s hand off of his shoulder, he started making his way down the corridor.

 

Shifting his attention to the still struggling archer, Steve grasped his arm tight enough that the archer grasped out. Motioning to Natalia, he started dragging the archer to the room next to Rhodes and chained him up, removing the bag from his head.

 

“Steve, what the hell man? This isn’t you.”

 

Steve arched an eyebrow, looking deeply into his eyes, sensing the truth in his eyes. “This is the most like me I have been my entire life. You know nothing about me.” He smiled when the archer flinched and then shifted his attention to Natalia.

 

“Natasha. Natasha. It’s me. It’s Clint. Hawkeye.” Natalia showed no recognition in her eyes and that  _ broke  _ the archer, seeing as he slumped down and took a moment to regain his composure with a newfound fury, yanking at the chains, screaming and shouting. 

 

“Natalia,” he drawled and she recognized what that meant, taking out a knife and held it to her throat. The archer stilled, fury diminishing into horror. He yanked the chain once again, yelling at Natalia to stop once she applied more pressure to her throat, a stream of blood leaving her, a soft gasp to emphasize that she actually cut herself.

 

“Her life is literally in your hand,” Steve told Clint. “Don’t move, don’t talk, don’t do anything and she won’t cut herself. Do and she does. Simple as that.”

 

“You’re sick, Rogers,” he hissed, shutting his mouth when Natalia added more pressure on her throat, a louder gasp coming from her throat.

 

“Maybe I am,” he shrugged, not really caring one way or the other. “But I’d be damned if you wake up my fucking  _ son. _ ” 

 

Leaving Natalia to the archer, he left the room and headed to the nursery, smiling at Bucky who was holding Tony on the rocking chair, moving his head to face the door as soon as he heard the creak of the door.

 

“Are you sure we’re doing the right thing?” Bucky asked and Steve nodded walking in and taking Bucky’s hand in his, staring deeply into his eyes.

 

“If burning the planet down and rebuilding it from its ashes means that you and Tony are safe, then this is the surest I have been about anything in my life.” 

 

Bucky smiled, entwining their fingers together and they both smiled down at the sleeping boy, their hearts full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve together? Yes? No? What'd you guys like? Let me know. It could go either way and I honestly couldn't care less.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony,” his daddy warned and Tony let go of him, tears leaving his eyes as he was handed to Rhodes. Steve left, but not before he gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Daddy’ll be back before you know it.” He then told something to Rhodes but Tony didn’t care because his daddy didn’t care about him and he was stuck with this meanie."
> 
> In which Steve is kind of an ass to Clint and Tony, Rhodes gets a chance, and it's implied that Bucky and Steve had sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (вы сделали=you are done)
> 
> (взять его=take him)

“What have you done to him?” The archer asked and Steve raised his eyebrow, not saying anything as Natalia applied as much pressure as she can. She yelped and it wasn’t for show. Steve sighed, focusing his attention on Natalia, pulling out a bandana and handing it to her. 

 

“вы сделали.” He told her and he focused his attention on the archer again. “I thought that the week with Natalia would at least keep you compliant but I guess not.” He shrugged. “I guess we can get your wife and children if you  _ won’t shut up! _ ” He growled, swearing when Tony started waking up, crying in his stroller.

 

Ignoring the archer’s pleads with him, he picked up his crying boy, bouncing him in his arms, wincing when Tony grabbed his hair. He kissed his forehead. Tony started calming down and he took in deep breaths, wiping his snot on Steve’s shirt. “Head.” He mumbled while laying his head down on his shirt, staring at the person who was looking at him. “Daddy?” He asked, pointing to the man.

 

Steve followed his pointing finger and smiled. “That’s Clint. But he’s a bad boy so we don’t speak to him.” Messing with his watch, he waited with Tony, ignoring the archer’s shouting and screaming and swearing until he made Tony scream. And he screamed until he was red in the face, making the archer wince.

 

Steve set Tony down on the stroller and started rocking him back and forth, sighing in relief when Bucky came into view. “взять его.”

 

Waiting until Bucky left the room and shut the door behind him, he took out a knife and walked to the archer, squatting in front of him. Scraping the knife on the floor, he smirked. “You had a week,  _ a week,  _ to get your act together. Yet you can’t seem to get your shit together. You’ll learn one way or another.” Taking the knife, Steve stabbed him in the leg. 

 

Seeing the archer trying to take it out, he told him, “I really wouldn’t take it out unless you want to bleed out. Either way, I wouldn’t care.” Smacking his cheek, he stood up and walked to the door, relishing in the screams that came out of the archer. Seeing Tony on the floor, he crouched down, opening his arms wide, smiling when Tony crawled to him. The past week, Tony has been trying to crawl everywhere but most of the time, he crawled into his daddy’s arms.

 

“That’s my big boy,” he cooed, kissing the boy’s forehead.

 

“Steve, not to interrupt, but what are we doing to do with Clint?”

 

“You and Natalia are going on a mission to search for and seize his family?” Steve told Bucky, focusing on the kisses that Tony was giving him all over his face.

 

“You mean kidnap?”

 

Steve shrugged, standing up and placing Tony on his hips. “If that makes you feel better. I don’t care.” Going to Bucky, he placed a kiss on his cheek. “Now, go relax and do something. Swim, eat, do yoga. I’ll be back.”

 

Bucky smirked, walking away from the two males. “I’ll be waiting in your room!” He called out winking and then turned around. Steve smiled and then walked to the room, emotions leaving his face just as fast as they appeared and opening the door.

 

Rhodes looked up and Steve sat Tony down on the floor, to which he crawled away from the big scary man as he can (because Tony’s not dumb and he remembered what he said about his daddy).

 

Rhodes frowned at the fact that Tony was scared of him but then refocused his attention on Steve. He heard Steve speaking but he couldn’t make out what’s he was saying, losing an ear and all. “I can’t hear you,” he yelled.

 

Steve rolled his eyes but decided to speak up anyway. “I think you know your place by now. At least I hope so.” Reaching out, he saw how Rhodes flinched and pulled out a key, unlocking his arms from the chains, allowing Rhodes to rub his wrist. “I’m going to give you a room and I am going to leave you in charge of the archer and you cannot pull the knife out of his leg. If I find out that you treat him any better than I would’ve then it’s back in here you go.” Pulling Rhodes off his feet, Steve pushed him towards the door and picked up Tony. “Baby boy. Daddy has got to go somewhere but Rhode’s promises to take care of you. Okay?” Tony frowned, shaking his head, grabbing onto his daddy tighter.

 

“No. No, Daddy. No. No. No.” Tony shook his head.

 

“ _ Tony, _ ” his daddy warned and Tony let go of him, tears leaving his eyes as he was handed to Rhodes. Steve left, but not before he gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Daddy’ll be back before you know it.” He then told something to Rhodes but Tony didn’t care because his daddy didn’t care about him and he was stuck with this meanie.

 

He glared the entire time on the way back to his nursery and didn’t even care as he was sat down on his playmat. He didn’t care until the meanie tried to give him a stuffed animal and that’s when Tony lost it and threw the animal away from him and started wailing and hitting himself. 

 

Rhodes’ eyes widened as he tried to stop Tony, squatting down and wrapped his arms around Tony as he rocked himself back and forth, shushing Tony while running his hand through Tony’s hair while humming a nursery rhyme or two.

 

As Tony calmed down, Rhodes smiled and kissed the top of his head. “Your daddy loves you very much.” And as much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, that very fact was true.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Which is what happened, Steve opening the door and glared at Tony who immediately stopped crying and looked at his daddy, making grabby hands because he just wanted to go to his daddy and stay with his daddy. He would never be upset with his daddy again if it meant that he would never be away from his daddy again."
> 
> In which Tony is upset, Steve is heartbroken and concerned, and the compound gets another guest (but without the kidnapping this time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kто-то ждет вас=there is someone waiting for you)

Tony was upset. He was upset because his daddy never came back and the meanie who wasn’t actually a meanie (he just didn’t know what to call him) had to take him to his room. He was upset because his daddy wasn’t there in the morning, waking him up and giving him lots and lots of kisses and instead he was in the same room. He was upset because his daddy wasn’t there for breakfast and he had to eat with a stranger who didn’t know how to do the choo-choo trains and feed him the bottles at the right speed, causing him to spit everything out.

Which is why when his daddy did come, he decided that he was angry and didn’t hold his arms out for his daddy like he normally did because when his daddy was angry, Tony gets punished so why shouldn’t daddy get punished right now?

He squirmed to the point that Daddy placed him on the ground. As soon as his bottom hit the ground, he crawled over to the meanie who wasn’t actually a meanie. He missed the heartbreak in Steve’s eyes. “You want to stay with Rhodes?” Tony nodded his head and Steve nodded, giving a curt nod as he walked away from the room. Placing his hands in his pockets, he saw Natalia running to him, a gauze wrapped around her throat.

“Kто-то ждет вас.” She told him as she approached him and he nodded his head, walking with her to the waiting room as he smiled as he saw someone sitting on the couch as he was looking around apprehensively.

“Bruce!” He called out, walking over to him and threw his arms around the guy, smiling and laughing as Bruce looked at him back.

“Steve, hey.” Bruce pulled back, taking everything in. “I got your message. Something about me not being The Hulk anymore?”

“You heard correct.” Turning around, he motioned Bruce to follow him out of the waiting room and walked throughout the compound. “I always wanted you to join us Bruce but if you chose to accept this help, you can’t go back, okay? You have to stay here. At least until each and every country accepts the fact that this is how the world is going to be run.”

Bruce looked around at the grey floors and the sleek, glass windows, acting as walls. “How are you doing with that? What’s your plan for that?”

“I just want to make the world a better place. Other people can’t do it for themselves and now that I have Tony, I have to make sure that the world is a safe place for him. A place that he can explore and run and just be himself. It’s not that long now. More than half of the country has to accept this and signed a document stating that they see me as their ruler. The smaller countries are falling day in and day out. The countries that are giving me a hard time are the United States and the United Kingdom, Japan, countries like that but it shouldn’t be hard.”

“And I’ll have to stay here full time?”

“It’s not that bad. We have anything and everything. We have the best labs you could ask for and we have a pool, a movie theater, bowling alleys, indoor tennis courts, the works. You will have your own space and your own lab. Everything here is for the greater good but sometimes you need to relax. You can’t stay here without contributing, however.”

“What about Natasha? Clint? Rhodey? I’m not dumb, I know they are here.”

“Rhodes is with Tony. The archer is causing some problems so he has to be here alone and Natasha isn’t here anymore. She’s Natalia.”

“So she doesn’t remember me?”

Steve sighed, stopping in his tracks. “She’s like how Bucky was. I can reprogram her if you want but it’s going to have to be in Russian in order to communicate with her and you will have to call her Natalia.”

Bruce nodded, pursing his lips. “And all that with Clint, you won’t do that to me?”

Steve nodded his head. “As long as you don’t screw me over and I have a feeling that you won’t. So,” he looked at Bruce in his eyes. “What do you say?”

“I don’t have to be The Hulk? Promise?”

Steve nodded. “Promise.”

Bruce smiled, his teeth showing. “Then I’m in.”

“Great.” Steve clasped his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, squeezing it. “Let’s get you settled in.”

-

Tony was crying because he missed his daddy and he was stupid, letting his daddy go. Rhodes, which is what his daddy called him, was rocking him back and forth but he didn’t want that. He wanted Daddy!

Which is what happened, Steve opening the door and glared at Tony who immediately stopped crying and looked at his daddy, making grabby hands because he just wanted to go to his daddy and stay with his daddy. He would never be upset with his daddy again if it meant that he would never be away from his daddy again.

“Were you giving Uncle Rhodes a hard time?” Steve asked and before Tony could answer, Uncle Rhodes started speaking.

“He was upset because you gave him to me and then didn’t come to get him this morning.”

Steve’s heart clenched as he looked down at his, still crying, baby boy. Tony tried to stop crying because he didn’t want Daddy to get any angrier than he was already and he held everything in, turning his face red and Daddy started to leave the room. He wasn’t breathing, trying not to let a peep come out of his mouth until he was told to.

“Angel, what’s the matter?” Steve asked, setting him down on his lap as he sat down on a bench. Tony shook his head and Steve frowned, kissing the top of his head. “Baby, I can’t know what’s wrong if you won’t speak to me.

“Daddy no want me.” He mumbled. “Tony want Daddy. He no want me. I bad?” He asked, searching in his Daddy’s eyes and Daddy sighed.

“No baby. Daddy had work but Daddy will always, always want you. How about we take these silly little thoughts out of your head and we spend the rest of the week together? Would you like that?” Tony nodded his head and Steve nodded, kissing the top of Tony’s forehead as he picked him up, heading to his room. He called Bucky, telling him to cancel everything for the rest of the week. “How about we start this week with a little nap on Daddy’s bed because he’s tired and you might be too.” He told Tony and when he looked down, Tony was already sleeping in his arms. He frowned, tucking Tony into his bed, getting into the bed next to him, thinking on ways to make sure Tony knows he is loved because this is becoming a common theme with his behavior. He didn’t come up with a plan but his brain was fried because he fell asleep without him knowing it.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steve’s heart broke as he wrapped his arm around Tony as Tony broke down crying and wailing. “My baby boy. I’m so so sorry.” He rocked the both of them back and forth, tears falling from his eyes as well, making sure he was quiet as he mumbled out apologies over and over again."
> 
> In which big boy Tony makes a short appearance and Bucky is a good person.

“Steve. Steve.” Tony whispered, poking his cheek. He couldn’t move nor did he want to. Steve (Daddy?) was still taking the nap. He doesn’t know what happened but he is still vulnerable. It’s just that there isn’t the cotton in his ears or the fuzzy warm feeling in his head. Poking his daddy once again, he leaned up into his ear because of the fact Steve wasn’t waking up and he whispered in his ear. Well, more like whispered-yelled in his ear. “Daddy!”

 

Steve jerked and he looked at Tony, eyebrow’s furrowing as he took in Tony’s appearance. “Is my baby boy a big boy today?” Tony nodded his head as he snuggled his daddy’s chest. “We need to talk, okay?” Tony nodded his head again as he struggled to sit up, Steve having to help him up.

 

“What’s the matter? You’re acting up and that’s not you.” Steve asked, looking at Tony who looked heartbroken.

 

“I’m scared,” Tony mumbled, tears pooling up in his eyes.

 

Steve put his fingers under Tony’s chin and lift his face up to look at Steve’s eyes. “Why are you scared?”

 

“I’m scared that you don’t want me. You always say that you love me and that you want me but you aren’t there for me. You always give me away to other people or leave me alone by myself and I just want to be with  _ you. _ ” Tony breathed out, not noticing the fact that there were tears leaving his eyes.

 

Steve’s heart broke as he wrapped his arm around Tony as Tony broke down crying and wailing. “My baby boy. I’m so so sorry.” He rocked the both of them back and forth, tears falling from his eyes as well, making sure he was quiet as he mumbled out apologies over and over again. 

 

Tony fell back asleep, thumb in the mouth as Steve placed him back on the bed, tucking him in and sat on the bed, shoulders shaking as he placed his head in his hands, sobbing as his baby boy was fast asleep.

 

The door opened and a voice called out. “Steve? Bruce wants you to-what’s the matter?” Steve looked up, seeing Bucky leaning on the doorframe.

 

“I’m a terrible father,” Steve confessed and that’s when his blood ran cold, never saying that out loud. 

 

Bucky walked in, crouching down, holding Steve’s hand in his, squeezing it. “What makes you say that?”

 

“Tony doesn’t think that I’m here for him and he’s right.”

 

“Hey,” Bucky kissed his hand, squeezing his hand tighter. “You made the first step. You just got to pay more attention to him than taking over the world. He’s your  _ son.  _ You can’t keep him on the back burner. You have to listen to him. He doesn’t act up unless it’s for a reason. Remember that.”

 

-

 

Tony woke up and he couldn’t feel his daddy, couldn’t see his daddy and tears flood in his eyes.  _ “Daddy!” _ And there were footsteps running towards him and Daddy picked him up, hushing him.

 

“Daddy’s right here, baby boy. Daddy’s right here. He never left. He was just cleaning the room a little, okay?” Placing a pacifier in his mouth, he bounced Tony up and down and started tickling him, making Tony giggle and laugh.

 

Spitting the pacifier out of his mouth, Tony looked up at his daddy and pulled his hair a little, giggling when he yelped out in pain. “Oh, you think that’s funny, huh?” Placing Tony back on the bed, he started tickling Tony making him giggle until he was red in the face. “Daddy! Daddy, stop!” Steve stopped after a while, blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

 

“I love you so much, Tony.”

 

“Love you too, Dada.” Steve smiled and that’s when Tony’s stomach growled causing him to giggle. “Hungry?”

 

Steve laughed, placing him in the stroller. “Of course, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this story for the longest time because I was always interested in these types of stories and I like dark stories. This will be shown through later. I hope you guys will stay through with my journey of this story and thanks for reading.


End file.
